Soul ga kill
by May234
Summary: Where a country of pure corruption concurred the weak, its up to her and the assassins to protect them and make a new world. Akame ga kill AU. Ratings may change.
A/N: Okay this is just a draft to continue if it gets many reviews, its a Akame ga kill AU Im sorry to those who'll be offended with the fighting skills because I know some of you will think its far from the fighting actions of the anime akame ga kill and soul eater. It is an inspired story with some of the plot of the akame ga kill mainly the empire corruption and the imperial arm, but still I will add my own twist into it so hang on the next chapter will be light and funny, well funny for me hehe ^_^ according to my other stories they will be updated upon the update of the next chapter of this story, i dont want to make promises but i'll try by the end of this week. thank you for giving my story a chance!

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater nor Akame ga kill.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Kill the Authorities**

 _'No! Stop! Mama!' The girl barely in her teens shouted, she saw her mother fighting, with all her strength but not only was she outnumbered, but also she was badly injured because of their torture, her mother did this for her, saved her took her cuts and bruises._

 _'Maka... I love you.'_

 _'NOOOO! Stop it!' The girl thrashed in the chains she was trapped into._

 _'Eh? This little bitch trying to intimidate us.' One guy said who was beside her mother that stopped kissing her face._

 _'You want to die bitch?! Fight me!'_

 _'No! Stop leave her alone!' Her mother barely coughed out, as some of the guys only laughed._

 _As Maka's chains were cut into, she felt a strong urge to the side of the group, then she saw it, the most beautiful scythe ever, it was just like her mother's but it looked ten times stronger. She ran fast to grab it, her blood pumping, her breath uneven as she ran to it._

 _'Oi! That bitch trying to get the imperial arm!'_

 _'Maka! No! It will absorb your energy dry!' Her mother, barely alive coughed out, her form naked and bloodied._

 _Maka's veins popped out more, as it held the scythe, she felt the power surge into her soul, but at the same time felt the dark side, the killing intent so strongly active right now. She stood for wherever she was at, and then slowly dragged the scythe to the ground._

 _'O-oi!—'_

 _'Get away from her.' Maka slowly told them, with such venom in her tone that the men around her mother cowered in fear, not only that she was angry but also because of her scythe. The imperial arm scythe that was labeled /one cut sure kill/_

 _Kami stared at her little daughter, she smiled weakly. Finally her daughter found her weapon and she felt relieved that she will not leave her unprotected._

 _'I'm sorry Mama, I'll kill them painfully I promise you.' Maka muttered darkly. Kami only chuckled remembering when she got her dark weapon too._

 _'I know that my dear Maka.'_

 _Maka started with the man who raped her mother first, spinning her scythe with no hesitation she cut one of his limbs first and the next was his feet, she chopped him up piece by piece, a warning that is to be sent to the next victim. She faced the other men who ganged up on her mother and said very very darkly, with eyes that pierced right into your soul that has full killing intent._

 _'Who's next?'_

* * *

 _'Mama... I'm sorry..' Maka cried as she held her mother's weak body wrapped with a cloth that she found. Kami raised her hand to Maka's face and caressed her daughter's cheek._

 _'My Maka, my daughter. Always remember, you are strong and brave. I love you.' Kami smiled one last time then slowly closed her eyes. Maka made a loud cry as she hugged her mother's dear body towards her._

 _'Empire. Watch your backs. I promise you Mama, I'll get stronger then I'll kill the Minister and create a new world for you.'_

* * *

 ***Five years later***

"As expected from the wielder of the demon scythe! Well done Captain Maka." The minister exclaimed, as she bowed down to him. Underneath those bows were eyes full of anger, but she hid it, she bared it for five years and just in a few months she can kill this minister.

"Yes, now what is it you want me to do now?" Maka calmly asked.

"Well focused as always I see. There are some rumors at the north of a rebellion, we want you to vanquish them all."

"Order's an order. Very well then, I shall go alone, you very well know I don't need any more troops so don't suggest me to bring hindrances." Maka confidently told him as she walked off.

"I wasn't going to anyway."

 _'I have to find them soon.'_

The proud captain of the empire stood tall, with her white coat that identifies her as an elite force of the empire. The once small naive girl now independently strong on her own and grew up beautifully, her hair long tied up into a high ponytail, she was wearing thigh high white socks with heeled boots and a very short skirt, her armored scythe behind her.

She journeyed off to the north, she knew that she was going to be sent to the north, and the north too knew she was coming, her horse was set with all the things she needed. While she was riding her horse along the lands as it gets colder and colder, suddenly she became aware of the shift in the air, and through her soul perception thanks to her grigori she can feel six people were to ambush her, completely aware that all of them has an imperial arm except one. Maka's eyes changed the way she looked on, then she felt the bullet shot that she easily dodged by a centimeter.

"Hmm... You clearly know that if you were to attack me, you should know first my capabilities. The moment you arrive I've read your moves." Maka told to anyone, well she was surrounded now.

"Maka Albarn. We heard that you were to attack the north, and we're here to stop you." The tall man with guns pistoled into both of his hands. Maka chuckled.

"If you gathered this information from the north, you wouldn't attack me. Clearly you are misinfo—!" Maka was cut off with her gasp, she felt it. Her best friend's soul, her brother's soul. Slowly her eyes raised and pointed at the accuser. "Black star..."

"Maka..." The once proud man stood grim, as he looked on at his adoptive sister, his childhood best friend.

"H-How...? Are y-you... A-live?" Maka for the first time in years stuttered the words out of her mouth. "Why—?! Why didn't you— it's no use, what's done is done."

"Maka...—!" Black star wide eyed mumbled as he goes on to reach her, but she only kicked him. Everybody now ready to attack was once again stopped, they didn't know what illusion it was but it was making them incapable to move.

"All of you, are fools. Before you attack make sure you have correct data." Maka muttered. Then a woman with long raven hair asked her.

"What is this feeling?" Maka smirked at her question, but later on smiled innocently at all of them. Black star answered for her.

"It's Maka's soul, she's a grigori, and a grigori can do lots of powerful techniques. What she's doing now is sending her soul wavelength to all of you. She's an angel type that's why we're all calm."

"That's right Black star. Years of training together makes you know my moves, but I've grown."

"I know that. I was watching you." Maka grew a vein at this, and then she shouted at him.

"If you watched me, then you should know how great my anger is towards you." Maka's fist clenched, she was readying her stance to punch Black star. "Bastard!"

Her punch was blocked by his arms, then from behind she was attacked by the red eyed man, she could faintly heard Black star told him to stop but he didn't, Maka blocked his sword with the shaft of her scythe, then she threw a punching soul menace to his stomach making him fly back.

"Fucking shit! That hurt!" The man who yet to be named cursed out.

All of them were to attack Maka at the same time making five out of one, without Black star of course, telling them to stop hurting her.

"Patty! Swing at her left!" Striped dude commanded to the short blonde, that Maka realized had the imperial arm of strength of a special beast of the lion.

"Yes! Sorry cute girl!" She went to punch Maka as the man commanded, as he moved to shoot her from above.

As if everything was in slow motion, Maka knew their attacks, in one go which really shocked them all, she dodged it fast turning back, Maka chuckled when she saw the girl Patty punched the man instead of her, and a cackling shoot to Patty's side. The girl laughed while the dude just scolded her. Then she heard feet running towards them and a shout that made them all stop attacking Maka.

"Please stop! Do not hurt our patron!" The northerner said as he shoot his knife towards them. Maka smiled then walked to the soldier.

"It's alright, don't need to hurt them." Maka smiled nicely to the soldiers.

"But Miss Maka! They were trying to hurt you!"

"No need to bring more bloodshed, and besides I think we have an audience..." Maka giggled as she saw children now running towards her. "Now what did I say about peeking while we fight?"

"Not to watch Miss Maka." The children said, making all of them laugh. The spartoi, Maka knew them as assassins, were shell shock of the warm treatment towards Maka. She turned back to the group then said.

"Come with me Spartoi. We have lots to discuss. Don't worry no one will hurt you here, even I won't since there are a lot of audiences, meaning to say your safe for now." She walked on and followed the northerners as each of them try to talk to her, she only laughed at all of their jokes and comments.

Black star thought she changed, how wrong he was to think that.

* * *

"Hi Miss Maka!"

"Oh! Miss Maka! Thank you for the shipment of goods!"

Villagers of the north kept on praising and greeting Maka. Spartoi were shocked, just when Maka was ordered to castrate this village with pure bloodshed, still they have doubts, and maybe she was just gaining the villagers trust so that at night she could kill them silently.

They were then escorted inside a tent, where they knew inside was the leader of the northerners. Maka sat down peacefully without a thought in mind, while the Spartoi confused stood warily until the white haired man spoke up.

"Oi, why'd you bring us here?"

"Shut up and listen to their leader." Maka only grumbled out, eyes closed and relaxed in her seat.

"Oh! More visitors! I assume you're the group Lord Death sent to 'protect' us." The leader only laughed a bit. "Well let me explain, we all knew Maka was ordered to attack us, but it was part of our plan. Miss Maka already explained to us what to do especially that she is secretly part of our rebellion."

The Spartoi surprised at this new information, Maka stood up calmly and faced them while she told the leader to give them some privacy. The leader smiled and went out while he told her that there's food for her made by grams.

"Why? What's your purpose Maka Albarn." Kid asked accusingly.

"I have a plan to take down the empire, slowly as I go up the ranks I will slit his throat, and make a new world. To protect the people." Maka told them as she remains her nonchalant expression.

"Then why did the leader asked for our help? What're you gonna do?" Black star asked this time, confused at her motives. He knows when Maka wants something, she stubbornly gets it on her own.

"I've been looking for your group actually, for months now." Maka slowly said. "I wanted to join part, I've realized that doing this all alone will be hard. Not only that, but I need to protect this village, if they found out there's still a north they will sent someone to do it."

"Its not up to us Maka." Kid grimly said. "Although you will be one great asset to us, one thing the empire will surely fear."

"Of course I know that, don't you think me trying to be captured by you people is not part of my plan?" Maka chuckled. "Though it went wrong since you decided to kill me."

"We could bring her to the boss!" Patty exclaimed. "Boss'll decide!"

"You may be right Patty, but who's to say it's not a trap?" The white haired dude pointed out. Maka laughed out loud.

"Tie me up and see if I'll escape, Black star can use his stringed blade to tie me." Maka suggested as she raised both of her arms and showed them. "No matter what I need to do this." She grimly said.

"Alright, alright. Black star tie her up."

"What?! Are you insane? It'll cut off her arms!" Black star angrily told him.

"Shut up and do it Black star, my arms will not cut off. Couple of wounds sure but not cut off— idiot."

Black star did as he was told to do, then they set off. Before that Maka talked to the leader that they need to set off by sunset somewhere close to the mountains. Black star wanted to die, because as soon as they went to their base Maka will go ballistic.

* * *

"Hmm... Maka Albarn?" Lord death examined her. Maka only smiled. "You've made a name at the empire, you're smart and diligent not to be caught with your motives."

"Well the dark past I have makes me push this plan further. I promised her, and I tend to fulfill it." Maka determined told him, while she stood confidently. "Besides, one of the advantages you'll have with me is I could train you're people to know what's the fighting style of the empire, not only that but great information about the strong challenges you will face."

"I know that, Maka Albarn. Which is why I am accep—" He was cut off by a gasp from said girl, and a shout from a red haired man.

"Is it true?! Is my baby Maka here?! Oh god! My baby—!" He ran to Maka and was about to hug her, but he was met with such hostility of emotions that he knows it was not normal with her grigori wavelength.  
"Maka—?"

"Why the hell are you alive?" Maka darkly asked, her eyes now covered by her hat.

"Maka... I was—"

"Did you know how much pain I've been through?... When you left? Reportedly said you were dead?" Maka asked out while she chuckled. "You must've ran away with some slut..."

"Maka I know what I did was wrong, with you and Kam—"

"Don't you dare say her name! You're filthy mouth is not fit to say her name..."

"I know my Maka— you're here now, and I could atone for my mistakes for you and mama."

Maka laughed maniacally, Spirit and Black star wide eyed stared at her, she then told them the dreadful news they will hear for the day.

"Haven't you heard...?" Maka asked them, she snorted. "Oh I forgot, you left us. Well... _Papa_ she's dead."

Spirit and especially Black star's face went pale, and then Maka continued.

"And you know what? I've got the pleasure to watch her die... Watch her get beaten to death, while another man raped her..." Maka couldn't take it anymore, tears slowly leaked out of her eyes. "I was tied up, not able to do anything... I still remember those faces, all five of them... I killed them one by one. Chopped their limbs off leaving the head intact so I could hear their screams. My scythe remembers every pain and blood."

"Maka..."

"And just to know it was the empire's orders!"

"What...?"

"You promised... Promised to protect us, until you die, but as usual men don't take well to promises." Maka continued tear rolling uncontrollably. "But... I had high hopes for you Black star, I believed you."

"Maka, my baby. I'm sorry." Spirit cried.

"Sorry? What would your apology do to me? Will it get rid of the pain?!" Maka attacked him, kicking his side he flew off and crashed at the wall.

"Death scythe!"

"Will it bring her back to me?!" Maka flew and punched his solar plexus, Spirit coughed out blood, he didn't even dare fight her off, since he knew it was his fault— everything. She stopped hitting him, then calmly whispered. "No... It won't."

Nobody dared move as they watched the event unfold, but then Maka walked towards Lord Death's chair in front of him.

"I know you were to accept my offer, but I have to think this through, suddenly the whole thought of doing this alone is a great idea." She told him, while Lord death just nodded. "I don't know who's the real enemy anymore."

"We're allies Maka-chan, what happened here doesn't change anything." Lord death said with a comforting face. Her back facing him.

She walked off, outside preferably where she last saw a lake nearby. She sat at the near boulder where she can see her reflection, very slowly her tears broke off into a dam, and it dropped into the lake.

"I wish you were here... You would've known what to do."


End file.
